dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
17, 18...16?
is the one hundred fifty sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fiftieth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Android 18 and Android 17 standing. Summary Piccolo is upset that they did not get to Dr. Gero's Lab before the androids were activated, but Vegeta still plans on breaking down the door. Future Trunks tells him not to and that they should wait until Goku recovers. Vegeta ignores him and blasts the door anyways, destroying it. The androids look at the Dragon Team, and Vegeta asks Future Trunks if these are the right androids this time. Future Trunks replies that they are. Krillin is surprised at the androids' appearance, but Future Trunks tells him not to underestimate them. Dr. Gero tells Android 18 and Android 17 to kill the Z Fighters, mentioning that they destroyed Android 19 and almost killed him. Upon Gero mentioning Android 19, Android 17 asks if he was an energy absorption model, and Gero replies that he was. Android 18 asks if Gero went back to energy absorption because she and Android 17 were too powerful to control. Dr. Gero tells them that it does not matter now, and orders the pair to kill the Z Fighters. However, Android 17 tells Gero that they will kill them when they want to. Gero is shocked at this, and is even more upset when Android 18 begins inspecting a chamber labeled "16". Android 18 asks how the android inside is different from them, but Gero tells her to back off. Future Trunks notes that he has never heard of an Android 16. Android 17 tells Android 18 to activate Android 16, but Gero tells them not to, as 16 was a failure and would put the entire world at risk. Android 18 questions why he kept 16 around, and Gero says he was planning on fixing him later. As the androids argue amongst themselves, Krillin suggests that they run. Vegeta tells him to go ahead, as he is the only one who can handle the androids. Android 17 says that he has a much higher power rating than Android 16, and tells Android 18 to activate him. Gero calls the pair failures, and says he will deactivate them all. Android 17 reminds him that the remote is destroyed, but Gero says he can build another. Gero yells at Android 18 not to activate Android 16, but Android 17 punches Gero through the chest from behind. While Gero is confused, he pulls his hand out and decapitates Gero with a kick. The head rolls over to the Z Fighters and calls Android 17 and Android 18 pieces of junk. Android 17 runs over near the door and destroys Gero's head as the Z Fighters watch. Android 17 again tells Android 18 to activate Android 16, but a desperate Future Trunks says that he will not let there be any more androids, and fires a massive ki blast into the lab. When the smoke clears, Gero's lab is destroyed. However, Vegeta tells Future Trunks that the blast was pointless, as Android 17, Android 18, and the chamber containing Android 16 have survived. Android 17 suggests they open the chamber at once, as its pipes have been severed. As the Z Fighters watch in horror, Android 18 kicks open 16's chamber, activating him. Appearances Characters *Android 17 *Android 18 *Dr. Gero *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Android 16 Locations *Earth **Dr. Gero's Lab Techniques *Renzoku Energy Barrage *Endgame Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters